vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Vista City Police Department
Total Force See Also: History of the VCPD Officers: 800 Civilians: 50 NOTE --'' As a small department VCPD tends to bump responsibility. Captains are the equivalent of Assistant Chiefs in larger departments and so forth. Many divisions that would be separate offices in large cities are folded in together. Administration *'Chief of Police Alejandro Moody --''' Married to Sonja Moody, Alejandro is adjusting to life hitched to weirdness and enjoying himself. he is running the VCPD well. Moody has been divinely blessed with good health and the stamina of a 20 year old. He is unaffected by mind and will sapping effects or divine awe. (Would prefer to not know, that is the SIS's job) *'Ass. Chief Randy Arnold --' Night shift over all commander, he is thinking about retiring or alternately running for VC Chief of Police. Currently on hold as he wouldn't want to step on Moody. And old dog of a cop, been there did that attitude. (Slightly in the know, and wants nothing to do with it.) *'Capt. Mickey Rand --' (Patrol Supervisor, Traffic Enforcement) Promoted from within the department. Fair faced red hair, looks like a kid in his daddy's uniform. Good solid cop. (Hint of know, you don't get away in Vista City without it. Trusted) *'Capt. John Waylan --' (Major Crimes) Jaded cop. "People do that to each other, you learn not to take it personally or you burn up and burn out." Not uncaring, he just will not bring caring to work. A dedicated family man off the job and his family is a cipher to those in the office. (Hint of the know, trusted) *'Capt. Jesus Jaquelin --' (Homicide, Violent Crime) "Hay-sus, please". He will accept "Jerry" The "Jesus" thing is just too old to be funny anymore. Jesus is a good cop and an good detective. Well educated and sharp eyed. No Sherlock Holmes, but he can hold his own. Regretted losing Tony to Internal Affairs and later the SIS, Tony's eye for the paper trial is unequaled. Yea, the coffee is good too. (Hint of the Know, mostly trusted) *'Capt. Lance Haggardy --' (Bunco, Vice, Narco) Narcotics got folded into the Vice Squad after the entire squad was arrested for murder. It was decided they needed more oversight. Since the Priest Sex abuse scandal broke, Haggardy is having a bad time. he feels like he is one of those priests, except that he liked adult women who gave informed consent. At the same time he is outraged. he had transferred to the sex crimes unit to try and work out this issue. He was promoted to department head after Juan Freeman was fired for excessive zeal. (B-13, In the Know) *'Capt. Sally Clerk --' (Internal Affairs) Replacing Tony McKenzie in this position took former chief Foreman a great deal of skull sweat. Foreman was less concerned with rules than right. He wanted an Internal Affairs officer that thought likewise. Sally Clerk was brought in from outside the department. Thus far she has had little to do and like Tony before her helps other investigations as required. (B-13, In the Know) *'Capt. Tony McKenzie --' (Special Investigations Squad "SIS") 19 year career detective that loves the work. Tony replaced Captain Mancuso after his forced retirement as head of the SIS department as being the best cop type with in the know experience. He will use his talent for paper trails to aid any department. Tony has a rumple field, his stuff is always rumpled. He has one level of Mundane, magic and weird stuff do not happen around him. He has the gift of coffee. People practically fight to get a cup he made. Lastly Tony is a good "food is love" type cook. Tony moved to Vista City after at 15 year stint in the LAPD. He hates the big city and left to get away from the "weird stuff". Tony married Rebbecca Stevens. (B-13, in the know) Detectives *'Lt. Marty Casim --' (Homicide, Sub department head) Rail skinny and a baseball nut to the point of driving you nuts. He has a sore dog "don't mess with me look" that would make a bull step out of his way. Uses it without mercy. *'Frank Diamond --' (Forensics) Methodical, exacting. The fact the VC Forensics department has "Forensic Dudes" on the back of their shirts proves they are not without humor. (Seen in VCDH) *'Srg. Bob Farly --' (Homicide) He is overweight and out of shape. Plays bad cop, but is a real softy. Farly is an expert lockpick. (Kind of in the know.) *'Hilda Fliesschenbaum --' (IT Services, Computer Forensics A Direct Report to Chief Moody). A physicist and mathematician at Lawrence Livermore, she had an accident. She is now an Electro-magnetic-Kinetic. It has taken her a long time to be able to handle computers without destroying them. She wears a grounding strap at home and when doing extensive work with computers. However, between her mathematics, physics, mad science equipment hacking and paranormal awareness, she is now very, very good as an electronics tech. (In the know B-13, trusted) *'Mark Ginovelli --' (Major Crimes) organized crime detail *'Srg. Santo Goromaso --' (Bunco) Detective, Fraud Division. 7+ years. *'Reginald Harris -- ' Former Soldier, turned architect. Inducted into B13 - An asteroid struck nearby a work site he was consulting on. People were hit, Harris leapt to the response and tried to rescue people. There was a weird blob in th asteroid. It ate three people and was crawling up Harris' arms. Quick thinking Construction guys cut Harris' arms off at elbows and got him away. Harris now has two cybernetic arms. They're very good. (B-13, In the Know) *'Jane Kennedy --' (SIS) Jane has always been a big girl. She plays sports and even played for a while in the WNBA. She was working on getting a law degree. Last year, Jane's boyfriend (In the Parapsychology dept) was part of a crew that investigated a haunted house. The house was badly haunted (CF "Rose Red") and the vengeful spirit of the house killed most of the investigative party. After seeing weird light effects, moving objects and hearing screams, Jane entered the house and brute forced her way back out...with part of her boyfriend. Jane is being treated for the post traumatic stress disorder, largely successfully. Jane has returned to her Baptist spiritual roots and is studying abnormal Theology. (B-13, in the know) *'Robert MacGuyver --' (Motor Pool, Automotive Forensics) Still on duty as the tech god and full time auto mechanic for VCPD (limited in the know, trusted) *'Jose Marel --' (Homicide) Another Cop *'Crystal McNamara --' (SIS) A Ninja, She has returned to the VCPD at Angelo's request. Her Ninja Master runs a popular Japanese-Chinese restaurant in town and has an on going rivalry with Nagano. (B-13) *'Lao Ming --' Formerly a Profiler for the FBI, Lao Ming specialized in Cults and Cultists. When an FBI raid uncovered a successful demon summoning the survivors were inducted into the Bureau. Lao Ming then continue her work into abnormal Psychology and cult worship with somewhat better background. This was stressful work and one day Lao had a break down. The trigger was a group of people who for no good reason whatsoever worshiped Jello. Not a Jello god or a Jello spirit, or a thing inhabiting and possessing Jello. Just Jello. Lao freaked and wound up being committed to Big Sur. recently she has been declared mostly functional and has been moved to the VCPD SIS as a sort of intermediary step to returning to full B13 duty. Lao Ming still has an issue with Jello and probably always will. Lao looks like a 12 year old Chinese doll. She was raised by an ethnic Chinese grandmother, but barely speaks a few words of Mandarin. Lao is working to get her grandmother to work with Mister Kumikura, under the assumption that Kumikura could use a highly skilled true ethnic Chinese Chef. Kumikura is considering. (B-13, Knows Jello is evil) *'Samuel Penitent --' (SIS) Formerly Simon Plotnick. Samuel mans the night desk and only the night desk. Sam is a Vampire, a "cuth" one. Sam as all the scary vampire powers he seldom exercises, but he has them. Usually Sam is a quiet, almost invisible man that attracts no notice to himself. (B-13, Part of the Know) *'Mark Pyle --' Major Crimes, doesn't like the SIS. He considers that they get soft pedaled and would love to catch them at something illegal. (No more in the know that the average VC citizen, not trusted) *'Sarah Reilly --' (Major Crimes) A detective. She is the Youth Gangs officer. Ruthlessly combines Mom with tough school principle. *'Ricky Sanders --' (Major Crimes) organized crime detail *'Mickey (The Rat) Bonieato Spilain --' (SIS Mascot) A rat. Mickey was a former fence that couldn't resist lobbing a rock to loot during the "Meteor Crisis" Sonja refrained from running him down and took him back to the station. Cory mainly looks after him. Mickey is a B-13 "ward" and has had his identity restored to him. With the SIS back in residence he has returned to living in Heisenberg's Evidence Locker. (What do you think? He's a RAT!) *'Srg. Joe Sunday --' (Missing Persons) Laconic to the point of death by dullness. *'Gale Teets --' (Major Crimes) organized crime detail *'Cory Vasquez --' (SIS) Imagine Vasquez from Aliens as a Bureau Agent. Right down to the Appearance. Cory was an active agent and then became a hyper active agent. Was once arrested by the Forrest Service walking into Yosemite armed well enough to hit the beaches at Normandy, Including illegal machine guns, grenades and explosives. After being warehoused in San Francisco under cover as a PI for a while, and some sessions down at Big Sur. Cory was reactivated. She has been folded into the VCPD SIS to allow for better cover and mutual support. Until very recently she's been a freelance agent or under cover in local FBI offices. (B-13, in the know) *'Officer Arthur Walh --' Built like he is named. Not quite a contender for the "World's Strongest Man" competitions, but close. Likes to work out in his spare time. His suit fits like it needs to be made from spandex. *'Alex Kreigsmere - '(SIS) A tall, thin man with a surprisingly deep voice. He used to be a Cyborg until Julian took exception to it. Now Alex is a normal man, again and enjoying this. Alex is German, but was very fluent in English before being transferred to Vista City. He was a German cop and is now a Member of the VCPD SIS. *'Joudain Hasse' - (SIS) Formerly a French uniformed police officer who was caught in the middle of a Supernatural event. He is thin, brown haired and always dresses impeccably. Joudain Recently joined the VCPD SIS. *'Kenneth Wellington --' A British Ex-Adventurer and agent for MI6, Wellington has a talent for gadgetry and electronics. Wellington retired from the British service and has followed rumors to Vista City to see if they are true. So far he hasn't been disappointed. Wellington has a Webbley .45, a walrus mustache and insists in dressing for a safari most of the time.He's a resident alien of the US and a police officer for the VCPD SIS. (Mi-13) Category:Groups Category:Vista City Category:VCPD Category:Bureau 13 Uniformed Officers *'Officer Paul Genero --' Beat cop frequently seen. *'Officer Markiou Hatimoto --' Now part of the Yakusa unit. *'Srg. Martin Miller --' On the force for seven years, a good solid cop. Martin is a classic pale redhead with freckles even. He looks like a kid, born 1978 and still looks like he doesn't shave. Single. He has recovered from his "attack". He has an aversion to the dead.(common frequent) He will be -1 to all rolls for reaction or will in the presence of a dead body. Standard cop pack, and the Bureau pack. He builds model trains as a hobby. He is a member of the Vista City Railbirds (Model RR club). He lives in a fairly cheap apartment. *'Officer Sarah Miller --' badge 521 Beat Cop Vampire Stalkers. Not related to Martin Miller *'Officer Morgana Pennington --' Appearance in VC Plane Crash. A woman crossed with a brick. *'Officer Doug Phillps --' badge 543 Beat Cop (Vampire Stalkers Game) *'Officer Fred Wong --' Beat Cop, had an incident, but is back on the job. (Sparky the Dog) Fred has an aversion to dogs. (common frequent) He will not shoot one on sight, but he is uncomfortable in the presence of any dog (-1 to rolls. -2 if it deals with the dog directly. (In the know, trusted) Forensics Dudes Tasked with scientifically investigating crime scenes, and gathering evidence to identify suspects, and support their prosecution. People in the Dept become familiar with all sort of sciences as they relate to Crime Scenes. *'Bradley Ross' - very smart, classic nerd. Currently moonlighting as an apprentice Mage to Azarach Category:Groups Category:Vista City Category:VCPD Category:Bureau 13 Police Reserve *'Dr. Benjamen Patric Carver "Doc" --' A refugee from the 1870s Carver was transported to the current time by an Evil Artifact intended to save an evil man from his deeds. The artifact, a pocket watch has been removed from circulation. "Doc" does indeed have a medical degree. He has updated his medical knowledge via rapid education. He has returned to active medical practice. Carver's attitude is that of the 19th century rationalist and humanitarian. He has a deep faith in God, Enlightenment flavor. (B-13 part of the know.) *'Cindy Crawford' -- The Cheetah girl works full time as the receptionist of the Mancuso Detective Agency. She has a PI license and she takes rare cases. B-13 part of the know *'Papa Joe --' He let himself be talked into this. Other *'Benerban' -- And his bgondgroup are contract teleporters fot the VCPD. None of them are bonded officers. *'Red Blaze --' (VCFD) Fire Investigator. Red actually works for the Fire Department, but works closely with the police. *'Barbra Cluck --' Barbra, "Babs" to her friends is a civilian working in the SIS. Her one talent, other than tasteless clothing is that she can find any paper needed when it is needed. Tony spotted her working in the general office and moved mountains to get her as an assistant. Her find papers ability perfectly compliments his paper trail skill. She looks and talks like a dumb blond that channels Minny Mouse. If not working on papers she has knitting needles in hand. She makes things for everyone. Cory even got a knitted cover for the seat of her bike. By this time the department looks like the lair of the knitting witch. *'Dr. Sydney Mort --' (Corner's Office, Pathologist) Chief medical examiner. *'Elise Walker --' FBI serial killer profiler. Worked on the Mother Eater Case. (Slight hint of know.) *'Favel Randar -- '(SIS) The token alien? Jedi very effective at detecting supernatural threat. Favel has moved to being a B-13 agent at large. His skill set is too useful. He still lives in Vista City and is willing to help. (B-13 part of the know.) Equipment Cars The majority of the department vehicles are Ford Electric Explorer SUVs equipped with constant four wheel drive in the form of electric pancake motors and Krellite cell batteries. Half of these are now AG Expeditions. Jockeying for one is a full contact sport. A hand full of traffic enforcement cars are late model Ford Taurus Sedans one is AG. A recent acquisition is two Anti-Gravity vehicles. An SUV and a full sized van, both conversions. The full sized van was give na radical front end job so it looks like the love child of a van and Bell-H-13 Sioux. (Car pool says it is the front off an H-13) They have a new Crown Victoria on order. The department has two old school buses that got a krellite conversion, The SWAT team's panel truck, and six passenger vans. A further handful of vehicles are various sized cars used for undercover work, usually acquired from the impound lot. The department standard weapons The Colt Phaser 2011a is the issue side arm. The Colt 2011a has four settings, three stun, and two lethal. No person has been killed by the VCPD since the phaser became the standard weapon. Department policy places all weapons on setting two. The use of personal firearms in place of the phaser is forbidden unless that weapon is also a phaser. The Colt weapon has a finger ring lock as standard equipment. 12 gauge pump Shotguns are still carried in the cars for when a kinetic weapon is required. A wide variety of ammunition is carried. The standard load is a door buster slug followed by buckshot. The SIS has a number of Blackmane force pistols. One is sent out with any unit. The force pistols are effective against incorporeal threats untouched by mundane weapons. This is a lethal weapon not cleared for use on normal people. Other Vista City is a early adopter of the tricorder. A tricorder three goes out with all forensic teams. Vista City is the parking place for Forest Fighter Six and Seven. 80,000 gallon, flying, anti gravity, fire fighting platforms. Category:Groups Category:Vista City Category:VCPD Category:Bureau 13